Deadman mass prison break
The Deadman mass prison break was an operation set up by Scar Chain. Its goal was to escape Deadman Wonderland and expose its loathsome secrets to the outside world. The secrets being revealed to the public was supposed to lead to the complete shutdown of Deadman Wonderland and the release of the Deadmen, however, the operation was a failure in the sense that the prison continued to operate afterward. Although the operation failed, several Deadmen were able to escape because due to it. Progress 1st attempt Early stages In prospect of the prison break, Scar Chain made an agreement with an infiltrator in the Deadman Wonderland inspection team. His job was to distract Tsunenaga Tamaki. Bundō Rokuro, the chief of intelligence, prepared a data chip that contained all the information about Deadman Wonderland that was necessary to shut the prison down. This information being that Deadmen exist and the many illegal acts Tamaki committed. The disk was to be handed over to the inspection team member and he will expose it to the outside world. Prison break The actual operation commenced in the week of the annual prison inspection. Due to the inspection, guards will be scarce and the Deadmen shows will be put on hold. Before the actual operation itself, they activated emergency alarms in several positions, causing major confusion. Then, Scar Chain began to move into two groups (Karako, Ganta and the other Scar Chain members and Nagi and Rokuro). Karako and her group move towards an elevator that will bring them to a safe area to deliver the disk. To get to the elevator, they had to go through a restricted area of the prison. They managed to get access, but were unable to prevent the coming of a Necro Macro. The group members' lives were threatened but Karako sacrificed herself by holding the Necro Macro back whilst they proceeded. Karako handed the chip over to Ganta. Karako ended up winning her battle but fell down a shaft in the restricted area alongside the Necro Macro. Ganta's group eventually make it to the elevator. Meanwhile, Nagi and Rokuro broke into the control room and took down the guards. Their goal being to activate the elevator so Ganta's group can proceed to safety. As Nagi was about to activate it, Hibana Daida appeared and attacked him. During their battle, Hibana canceled Nagi's Branch of Sin with her Worm Eater. It's then that Nagi realizes that Rokuro manipulated the footage of Ganta's earlier confrontation with Genkaku. Rokuro reveals himself to be on the Undertaker's side. Nagi was able to defeat Hibana and Rokuro. He then activated the elevator, collapsing due to injuries soon afterward. The remaining Scar Chain members make it to the elevator. When the elevator opens at the storage area, they are met by the Undertakers, led by Genkaku, who immediately begins firing. Scar Chain attempts battle with the Undertakers but their abilities are made useless by their Worm Eater. Meanwhile, back in the control room, Rokuro speaks to Nagi telling him that the Undertakers are aware of the others' position and are taking care of them. He mentions how they only have a 1 - 2% chance of survival. Nagi states that that's more than enough and still believes in the success of the operation. However, Rokuro explains that it's his job to make those chances zero, and implies that the data chip is actually a bomb. When Rokuro isn't looking, Nagi takes out his radio transmitter and contacts Scar Chain's base's computer. There, Shiro hears Nagi's voice who conveys that the data chip is a bomb and that somebody has to prevent it from killing the other Scar Chain members. Shiro leaves in search for Ganta and the others. Back in the storage area, only Ganta and few other members are left battling the Undertakers. When Genkaku is about to kill Ganta, Mōzuri Gazuchi tells him that it's time to leave. The remaining Scar Chain members regroup and plan their final move with the chip, but Shiro suddenly appears, taking the data chip and throwing it into a fire where it violently explodes. Aftermath Scar Chain was forced to retreat after the destruction of the data chip. They return to their hideout and while there, they meet up with Karako who managed to survive her earlier confrontation with a Necro Macro. They pitied themselves and contemplated giving up, but Karako pursued them to continue with the plan. 2nd attempt Early stages At the Scar Chain hideout, Rokuro arrives furious, demanding to know how they could have figured out he planted a bomb in the data chip. Shocked at this revelation, the Scar Chain members have no time to react before Undertakers swarm in, joined by the 2nd squad leaders Mōzuri Gazuchi and Shinagawa Dōkoku. Rokuro plans to have them kill each member of Scar Chain individually, starting with Ganta, but before this happens, Senji Kiyomasa appears and kills them both effortlessly. A fight then ensues and Senji reveals that the only way to defeat their Worm Eater weaponry is to break the sound barrier with their Branch of Sin. After defeating the Undertakers and restraining Rokuro, Karako manages to gain information on a secure route out of Deadman Wonderland from him. With everyone carrying a copy of the data chip, they plan their second escape attempt. Though ask that Senji join them but he refuses saying the outside world is no different than his current life within the prison. Ganta, asking how they could simply escape and leave Nagi behind, storms off, following Senji in the hopes he would train him to break the sound barrier. Secretly, Karako plans to dress as an Undertaker and infiltrate their ranks to rescue Nagi while the others escape. Escape As the Scar Chains members spread out down the secured path and Ganta trains with Senji, Genkaku reveals that he has captured both Karako and Shiro, threatening that his men will rape and kill them if Scar Chain doesn't reveal themselves. Ganta heads off to rescue Shiro and the others decide to abandon their escape mission to save Karako. Confrontation Ganta confronts Shiro after when she threw the data chip into the fire. It is later revealed that this was a bomb. (Note: In the anime, only Ganta returns to rescue Shiro and Karako. The events detailed here are correspondent to the manga.) After Genkaku's challenge, Ganta arrives moments before the Undertakers can have their way with Shiro and Karako. He is quickly joined by the rest of Scar Chain, all brandishing heavy weapons to compensate for their Branch of Sins being disabled. As the two groups begin battle, it appears Scar Chain has the upper hand, despite Hibana joining the Undertaker soldiers. Deducing that Nagi must be behind two large doors in the room, Wakabayashi fires a rocket, blowing them apart. Seeing him inside, Karako rushes to Nagi, only for him to tell her to leave him before he kills her. Yamazaki goes to greet him, but is nearly strangled to death before Genkaku shoots his limbs off. Nagi begins a rampage, killing friend and foe alike. Delighted, Genkaku joins him, randomly firing his guitar shots at anyone and everything. Hibana begins to panic, as one of Genkaku's stray shots hits her arm. She escapes before she is further injured. Before Nagi can hurt Shiro, Ganta steps in front of him, taking the full force of numerous attacks. Ganta's resolve and Karako's bell eventually snap Nagi out of his madness, only for Genkaku to stab a sword through Karako's chest and shoot a large hole through Nagi's stomach. Enraged, Ganta fires his Ganbaru Gun, breaking Genkaku's Worm Eater pendant. Genkaku attempts to escape but is stopped by Nagi, who says he will be his guide to hell. Smiling, Genkaku takes the full force of the attack, being blasted through the ceiling and out of the building. Aftermath As Nagi lays dying, he gives Ganta (about to die from his collar) his last piece of candy. Seeing the large opening in the side of Deadman Wonderland, Scar Chain leaves for the outside, successfully managing to hand off a data chip to the member of the inspection committee they'd contacted. Ganta stays, however, feeling the need to look after his friends. For his aiding Scar Chain in their breakout and withholding of information, Ganta is sent to solitary confinement for a week. Hibana, while fleeing from Genakaku, ran into Hagire Rinichirō (in Toto Sakigami's body and is killed. Participants Scar Chain * Nagi Kengamine * Karako Koshio * Ganta Igarashi * Kosugi * Kōmoto * Miya * Wakabayashi * Ueshima * Miyako * Kazu * Fujiyoshi * Other unnamed Scar Chain members Deadman Wonderland * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Undertakers * Bundō Rokuro ** Azuma Genkaku ** Hibana Daida ** Mōzuri Gazuchi ** Shinagawa Dōkoku ** Other unnamed Undertaker soldiers Featured fights * Nagi Kengamine vs Hibana Daida * Scar Chain vs Undertakers (1st round) * Deadmen vs Rokuro Bundō & Undertakers * Scar Chain vs Undertakers (2nd round) (Manga Only) * Ganta Igarashi vs The Undertakers (Anime Only) References Category:Events